


Raidho

by Vanas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anspielung auf Loki/Tony Stark, Contemporary Dance, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki als Sextourist, M/M, Masturbation, New Yorker Kunstszene, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers, Pre-Ragnarok, Runen, altnordische Sexualmoral, selbstfindung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/pseuds/Vanas
Summary: *raidho ist der rekonstruierte urgermanische Name der r-Rune. Ihre Bedeutung ist "Ritt" oder "reiten", übertragen "Reise".Regieren in Asgard ist langweilig. Loki braucht Abwechslung, und sucht sie in Midgard. Er wird fündig.





	Raidho

**Author's Note:**

> Beta von der großartigen Clementine Starling, vielen Dank!
> 
> ***Meine 1. offizielle deutsche SMUTFIC***
> 
> Richtig gelesen, das Rating ist Explizit. Wer Sex zwischen einem anthropomorphen Außerirdischen und einem männlichen Homo Sapiens nicht lesen will, sollte sich besser entfernen. Der Rest: Enjoy.

 

Loki Laufeyson, Gott der List und der Lüge, schob die Hand in sein Beinkleid und schloss die Augen. Sein Schwanz, warm und halb hart, schmiegte sich erwartungsvoll in seine Handfläche und er _seufzte._

_Er verdiente es._

Er war unglaublich _brav_ gewesen in den letzten Wochen. Er hatte sich um die unfassbar langweiligen, _friedlichen_ Angelegenheiten des Reiches gekümmert statt um sich selbst. Er hatte sich derartig _würdig_ gezeigt, dass keiner der Asen hinterfragt hatte, wer da eigentlich auf dem Thron saß.

Und jedes Mal, wenn er sich in der Öffentlichkeit unerwartet in einem Spiegel gesehen hatte, war er Odins Gestalt gegenübergestanden und hatte im ersten Moment gedacht, _Heilige Esche -_ , bevor ihm wieder eingefallen war, dass es nur seine selbstgeschaffene Illusion war, die ihn aussehen ließ wie der greise Allvater, und nicht ein besonders übler _Kater_. (Es war der Bart. Loki ahnte, dass er nicht einmal nach mehreren Wochen des Saufens einen derartigen Rauschebart zustande bringen würde, kein Wortspiel beabsichtigt. Wobei er im Übrigen sehr zufrieden war mit seinem eigenen Bartwuchs - je weniger von dem Unkraut, desto besser. Die bodenständige Haarigkeit überließ er gerne seinem Bruder.)

Loki atmete tief ein.

Er war _so brav_ gewesen in der letzten Zeit. Aber langsam wurde die Charade anstrengend, und Loki hatte das Recht auf Zerstreuung.

Er schloss die Finger um seinen Schwanz und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es fühlte sich _gut_ an, fast zu gut, wenn er die Hand zur Faust formte und träge in die behagliche Wärme stieß. Er wusste doch selbst am besten, was gut für ihn war. Jetzt fehlte ihm nur eine spannende Fantasie, ein Bild auf der leeren Leinwand seines geistigen Auges. Üblicherweise funktionierte das ohne Probleme, es war fast magisch. Manchmal überraschte ihn selbst, was da erschien an mannigfachen sinnlichen Abenteuern. Es lag vielleicht daran, dass er über die Jahrtausende zu viele Eindrücke gesammelt hatte, als dass seine Fantasie in irgendeiner Weise _vorhersehbar_ gewesen wäre.

_Und dass er die Hälfte seiner Erfahrungen in anderer Gestalt gemacht hatte._

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, welche Wünsche und Fantasien er gehabt hatte, als er als _Frau_ gelebt hatte - aber er war zu abgelenkt von seinem eigenen Finger, der just in diesem Moment über seine Schaftspitze strich und perlende Feuchtigkeit aus dem Spalt quellen ließ.

Loki stöhnte, aber noch immer kam ihm keine Fantasie zu Hilfe. Stattdessen fiel ihm aus unerfindlichen Gründen die alte Geschichte ein, in der sein animalisches Ich mit einem liebestollen Hengst getändelt hätte und _nein_ , auch rückblickend war es nicht seine ruhmreichste Leistung, ein achtbeiniges Pferd zur Welt zu bringen. _Obwohl ihm das erst einmal jemand nachmachen musste._

Lokis Hand stoppte, er schlug die Augen auf. Das war _nicht_ die Art von Gedanken, die er jetzt haben wollte, danke vielmals.

Ernüchtert setzte er sich auf. Warum nur war in Asgard alles so kompliziert und verstörend?

Loki könnte _Bücher_ _schreiben_ über das Thema Verstörung, und bei weitem nicht alles ging auf das Konto seiner eigenen Experimentierfreudigkeit.

Da war zum Beispiel die klassische Predigt von Allvater Odin gewesen, der seinen jungen Söhnen auf pädagogisch wertvolle Art erklärt hatte, es mache einen blind und blöd, sich selbst anzufassen. (Natürlich hatten sie ihm kein Wort geglaubt, im Gegenteil. Thor hatte sich _scheckig_ gelacht über das Verbot und Loki konnte bezeugen, wenn auch unfreiwillig, dass sich sein großer Bruder nicht im Geringsten daran hielt.) Worauf Loki allerdings niemand vorbereitet hatte, war, dass seine eigene Hand sich von Zeit zu Zeit blau färbte, während er mit sich spielte. Es ging schnell wieder vorbei, aber er erschrak _so sehr_ , dass er die neue Aktivität fast aufgegeben hätte. (Aber nur fast. Später hatte er gedacht, dass die seltsame Reaktion vielleicht eine Folge seiner magischen Experimente war - aber die Natur der Sache hatte ihn davon abgehalten, Frigga danach zu fragen, und so blieb das Rätsel eine Weile länger ungelöst.)

Er ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken sinken.

 _Ich brauche eine Fantasie_ , dachte er. _Simpel und anregend_.

Keine Eisriesen, keine Feuerwesen, keine Schlangen, keine Pferde. Keine Götter. Keine Halbgötter.

 _Midgard_.

Sein Schwanz erwachte wieder zum Leben, sobald er an seine Ausflüge in die Menschenwelt dachte. Was für einen köstlichen Machtrausch ihm die Sterblichen beschert hatten, diese schwachen Kreaturen - geborene Untertanen, die ideale Ergänzung zu seinem angeborenen Herrschaftswillen.

Wie _bereitwillig_ sie vor ihm gekniet waren.

_Verängstigt wie Schafe._

Der Gedanke gefiel ihm, das ging in die richtige Richtung. Loki biss sich auf die Lippen, während seine Hand wie von selbst das tat, was niemand anderer für ihn tun wollte.

_Sterbliche, verängstigt und gutgläubig._

Aber da waren auch die gewesen, die ihn bekämpft hatten wie Löwen. Der Gedanke war fast noch besser.

_Eine Gruppe von Kämpfern._

Da war der Mann mit dem Schild gewesen, blond und groß wie ein Krieger aus Asgard. Die Frau mit den feuerroten Haaren, der es gelungen war, ihn auszutricksen. Und schließlich der Mann, der ihm einen Drink angeboten hatte. Wie hatte er nur geheißen, der Mann aus Eisen in seinem gläsernen Turm? Da wäre mehr zu holen gewesen, wenn – wenn Loki den Sterblichen nicht aus dem Fenster geworfen hätte, bevor etwas anderes passieren konnte. Und es _hätte_ etwas passieren können, wenn er sich nicht von einer lächerlichen Bemerkung hätte provozieren lassen. Seine eigene Schuld, seine _Unfähigkeit_ -

Loki ächzte und zog die Hand aus der Hose. Diesmal funktionierte es einfach nicht, er fand keine passende Fantasie.

Aber Midgard war ein guter Ansatz.

Vielleicht sollte er seine Erinnerung ein wenig auffrischen; er brauchte etwas _Neues_ , Unverbrauchtes.

Ein neues Abenteuer, ohne Planung, ohne Hintergedanken, ohne Ärger mit dem Tesseract.

_Einen unterhaltsamen Ausflug._

Er würde sich einfach überraschen lassen.

 

*****

 

Jemand hatte in einer alten Mülltonne ein Feuer angezündet. Die Flammen warfen lange Schatten an die Wände unter der Hochbahnbrücke, beleuchteten Graffiti, verschlungene Schriftzüge, _Tags_ , die irgendeine Gang hier angebracht hatte. Auf dem Boden lagen Kartons, Plastiksäcke und eine alte Matratze. Eine Frau kauerte im Dunkeln, eingewickelt in Zeitungspapier, und versuchte zu schlafen.

Loki betrachtete die Männer, die um das Feuer herum standen.

Sie sahen wild aus, unzivilisiert, er dachte: barbarisch. Wie nannte man diese Leute, Herumtreiber? Landstreicher?

_Clochards?_

Nein, falsch. Ganz falsch. Das Wort gehörte in ein anderes Land, eine andere Zeit. Loki seufzte - es war manchmal schwierig, all die Sprachen und Länder auseinanderzuhalten.

 _All die Jahrhunderte_.

Er wandte sich wieder den Obdachlosen zu, die sich am Feuer wärmten, aber seine Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht: Es ergab sich nichts, was Unterhaltung versprochen hätte, kein Streit, keine Prügelei, nicht einmal eine klitzekleine Auseinandersetzung, deren Inhalt ihm ein bisschen mehr über diese zerlumpten Gestalten verraten hätte.

 _Langweilig_.

Warum hatte ihn das Portal ausgerechnet _hier_ abgesetzt?

Wo gerade _diese_ Stadt beim letzten Mal keine guten Erfahrungen eingebracht hatte?

Loki entschloss sich zum Gehen, als unversehens ein Mann aus der Gruppe der Obdachlosen auf ihn zukam. Er hatte einen zottigen Bart, schob einen Einkaufswagen mit Sperrmüll vor sich her und hielt geradewegs auf Loki zu.

_Also doch noch eine Interaktion mit den Einheimischen._

Loki wartete. Der Mann grinste und blieb neben ihm stehen. Seine Lippen waren bläulich verfärbt, seine Augen glitzerten irr. "Süßes oder Saures?", krächzte er.

Loki starrte ihn an.

Der Bärtige stützte sich auf den Griff seines Einkaufswagens und grinste breiter. Er deutete auf Lokis Outfit. "Was bist du, häh?"

Oh, dachte Loki und sah an sich herunter.

_Oh._

Wie unklug von ihm. Er hatte vergessen, sich passend anzuziehen.

"Ich bin Loki", erklärte er, "Gott des Unfugs und der Unvernunft."

Der Obdachlose nickte bedächtig. Er beugte sich über seinen vollgeräumten Einkaufswagen und begann, keuchend und schnaufend darin zu wühlen. Schließlich richtete er sich wieder auf und hielt Loki mit schmutzverkrusteten Fingern etwas entgegen. "Gutes Kostüm", krächzte er.

Loki nahm das schimmernde Ding entgegen und betrachtete es. Es war länglich, knapp so lang wie Lokis Handfläche breit war und steckte zur Hälfte in einer knisternden Verpackung. Vorne, wo die Verpackung fehlte und der Inhalt sichtbar war, zeigte sich ein deutlicher Gebissabdruck. _Also etwas Essbares?_ Loki entzifferte die Buchstaben "Chocolate-" auf der Folie.

 _Interessant_.

Er schaute dem Typen mit seinem Einkaufswagen nach, wie er die Straße entlang trottete, ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden. War das eine Art Ritual, in das der Bärtige ihn einbezogen hatte? Gab es einen Zusammenhang zwischen der mystischen Frage, die der Mann an ihn gerichtet hatte, und dem – _was auch immer_ er in der Hand hielt? Loki schob die Folie zurück, um das Ding näher zu betrachten, da bemerkte er, dass er seinerseits beobachtet wurde.

Ein paar Schritte von der Bahnbrücke entfernt stand ein rostiges Autowrack, und an der Kühlerhaube lehnte ein junger Mann mit einer Sporttasche. Er war nicht viel anders gekleidet als die Typen, die sich am Feuer wärmten, aber er war offenbar nicht Teil ihrer Gruppe. Jedenfalls war er vorhin noch nicht da gewesen.

"Iss das nicht!", rief er herüber und deutete auf Lokis Hand.

 _Schöne Stimme. Hübscher Bursche_.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Loki. Er ließ sich Zeit, auf den Fremden zuzugehen.

Der Junge löste sich von dem Autowrack, an dem er gelehnt hatte, und richtete sich auf. Seine Schultern waren breit, seine Armmuskeln traten hervor, als er die Sporttasche über seine Schulter schlang. Und _wow_ , er war groß.

"Hygiene", sagte er ernsthaft. "Hast du den Typen nicht angeschaut, der dir das geschenkt hat?"

Loki war augenblicklich _entzückt_. Da stand ein baumlanger Kerl, hellhaarig und erstaunlich muskulös, und machte sich Sorgen um seine _Gesundheit_. Es war zugleich rührend und lächerlich.

Es erinnerte ihn an Thor.

Was bedeutete, dass Loki schon aus Prinzip widersprechen musste. "Einem geschenkten Gaul", sagte er, "schaut man nicht ins Maul."

"Hat dir deine Mutter nie gesagt, dass man von Fremden nichts annehmen soll?"

"Meine _Mutter_?" Loki kniff die Augen zusammen. "Was weißt du von meiner _Mutter_?"

"Ist ja gut. Alles gut." Der Junge sah so unfassbar _verständnisvoll_ aus, dass es fast schon beleidigend war. Seine Stimme wurde sanft. "Du bist aus der Anstalt weggelaufen, nicht wahr? Findest du nicht mehr zurück?"

 _Anstalt?_ Wovon sprach die tumbe Kreatur? Beim letzten Mal war Loki hiergewesen, um die _Weltherrschaft_ an sich zu reißen! Seine rechte Hand schoss vorwärts, krallte sich um den Hals des Jungen und stieß ihn rückwärts gegen das Autowrack. "Jetzt hör gut zu", zischte er. "Ich finde _überallhin_ , und wo ich herkomme, geht dich _überhaupt_ nichts an, du winselnder Welpe."

Der junge Mann starrte ihn an, regungslos vor Schreck. Lokis Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er den Jungen _schütteln_ sollte, bis er eine Reaktion bekam – aber plötzlich war da eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass dann die Interaktion sehr schnell beendet sein würde. Flashback: _Stark Tower_.

Loki zog seine Hand zurück.

Zu seinem Erstaunen sah der Junge zwar immer noch erschrocken, aber schon wieder erstaunlich _mitfühlend_ aus. "Okay", sagte er langsam, während er sich Schritt für Schritt von Loki entfernte, "du solltest wirklich nicht alleine herumlaufen. Das ist gefährlich, für alle Beteiligten. Sind das eigentlich Hörner, die du da auf dem Kopf hast? Alles gut, keine Panik! Ich nehme nur mein Smartphone aus der Tasche. Okay? Ich rufe jetzt die Polizei, damit sie dich mitnehmen. Alles wird gut."

 _Mitnehmen?_ Alle Götter, der kleine Sterbliche machte sich noch immer Sorgen um ihn!

Loki spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht malte. "Vergiss die Polizei", sagte er. "Aber du hast recht, alleine herumlaufen ist nicht das Wahre. Lass uns zusammen etwas unternehmen."

"Keine gute Idee." Der Junge wollte in seine Jackentasche greifen, aber Lokis Hand an seinem Ärmel hielt ihn zurück.

_Die falsche Hand._

Etwas Matschig-Weiches quoll zwischen Lokis Fingern hervor. "Was ist _das_?" Da war etwas Klebriges an seinem Handschuh, das er nun auf den Ärmel des Jungen geschmiert hatte. Und da war auch der Rest einer Verpackung.

Der Junge schaute auf seinen Ärmel und die Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht wich einem Grinsen. "Das war der Schokoriegel", sagte er. "Mach dir nichts draus." Und weil Loki nichts erwiderte, ergänzte er hilfsbereit: "Du hast das Schokozeug zerquetscht, das dir der Spinner vorhin geschenkt hat. Schokolade schmilzt? Klar soweit?"

Der bräunliche Matsch sah _ekelerregend_ aus auf Lokis Handschuh. Er schnippte beiläufig mit den Fingern, bläuliche Funken sprühten und das klebrige Zeug war verschwunden. _Besser so_.

"Hey!" Die Augen des Jungen wurden groß. Er zupfte an seiner Jacke und schaute auf seinen beschmierten Ärmel, dann auf Lokis sauberen Handschuh. "Sind deine Handschuhe – _selbstreinigend_ oder so etwas?"

Loki zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schnippte noch einmal, sanft gegen den Jackenärmel des Jungen. Energie glitzerte um seine Fingerspitzen. Der Schokomatsch verschwand, genau genommen war der Ärmel jetzt sauberer als vorher.

"Erledigt", sagte Loki und nickte. "Wollen wir jetzt etwas unternehmen?"

 

Die Straße war dicht befahren, Autos brausten auf mehreren Spuren in beide Fahrtrichtungen vorüber und sorgten für eine durchgehende Lärmkulisse.

"Was meinst du mit _Probe_?", schrie Loki über den Verkehrslärm hinweg.

Der junge Mann mit seiner Sporttasche ging mehrere Schritte vor ihm auf dem Gehweg und dachte offenbar nicht daran, stehenzubleiben.

_Oder auch nur zu antworten._

"Eine Probe wofür? Eine Darbietung? Ein Ritual? Für die Götter?"

Der Junge blieb stehen, aber er wandte sich nicht um. "Eine _Aufführung_ ", sagte er zur Welt im Allgemeinen. "Für _Zuschauer_. Kannst du mich dann bitte in Ruhe lassen? Ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht Hilfe. Brauchst du offenbar nicht. Umso besser. Auf Wiedersehen."

"So etwas wie Theater?" Loki holte auf. "Ich _liebe_ Theater!"

"Dann kauf dir ein Ticket." Der Junge ging weiter, aber Loki war bereits neben ihm.

"Wann fängt es an?"

"Noch gar nicht. Wir müssen erst _proben_."

"Ich verstehe. Kann ich zuschauen?"

"Nein."

"Du hast gesagt, es ist eine Aufführung für _Zuschauer_. Also?"

Der Junge warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. "Okay", sagte er und blieb wieder stehen, "was soll die Show? Warum bist du angezogen wie ein Lederfetischist aus dem Mittelalter? Was wolltest du bei den Obdachlosen an der Brücke? Und warum stellst du dich an, als wärst du gerade vom Himmel gefallen?"

"Ich würde nicht unbedingt sagen, _gefallen_ –"

"Du trägst _Hörner_ auf dem Kopf!"

Loki zögerte. Dann nahm er den Helm ab, strich seine Haare zurück und versuchte sich an einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

Es gelang ihm nicht, im Gegenteil.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen veränderte sich. Bisher hatte er gutmütig ausgehen - jetzt las Loki plötzlich Ärger in seinem Gesicht. "Erstens: Ich bin kein winselnder Welpe. Und zweitens: Ich habe keine Zeit für dieses Geplänkel. Ich bin spät dran, und ich riskiere bestimmt nicht meinen Job wegen dir. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele arbeitslose Künstler es in dieser Stadt gibt? Und _tschüß_."

Er wandte sich ab und marschierte los, Kopf gesenkt.

Als er wieder aufblickte, stand Loki mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor ihm in der Mitte des Gehwegs, Helm, Hörner, die komplette Maskerade. Er stoppte abrupt.

"Was zum -?"

"Wir könnten _fahren_ ", sagte Loki. "Dann kommst du pünktlich."

"Ich hab kein Auto." Entschlossen ging der Junge weiter, bis er Loki mit der Schulter anrempelte. "Geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Lokis Augen funkelten. Mit großer Geste schloss er die Arme vor der Brust und malte mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand ein unsichtbares Siegel auf seine linke Handfläche. Etwas veränderte sich in der Luft, ein plötzlicher Windstrudel von oben, wie ein lokaler Tornado.

Lokis Mund wurde schmal. "Vorsicht", sagte er und zog den Jungen ein Stück zur Seite. Im nächsten Moment materialisierte sich vor ihnen das rostige Wrack, das an der Hochbahnbrücke gestanden hatte, zwei Reifen auf dem Gehweg, zwei auf der Fahrbahn. Die vorbeifahrenden Autos hupten und wichen mit quietschenden Reifen aus.

"Heilige Scheiße!"

"Unsere Kutsche ist da."

" _Wow_ , das ist – _Shit_." Der Junge trat einen Schritt vor und legte zögernd seine Hand auf das Fahrzeugdach: Der Wagen stand tatsächlich da, solide Materie. Er schluckte und wandte sich um. "Okay, gute Fee, das ist ein bisschen zu freakig für meinen Geschmack. Oh. Mein. Gott."

"Ich heiße Loki", sagte Loki. "Wollen wir los?" Er nahm den Helm ab und klemmte ihn unter seinen Arm.

" _Loki_?" Der Junge schaute auf den Boden, schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. "Okay. _Loki_. Du bist nicht von hier, richtig?"

"Nur auf Besuch."

"Besuch, okay. Und was bist du sonst noch?"

"Hörst du nicht zu?" Loki fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Ich bin Loki, Gott des Truges und der Tücke."

"Das klingt nicht vertrauenserweckend", sagte der Junge. Aber statt sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, streckte er die Hand aus und berührte Lokis Helm. Erstaunt sah Loki zu, wie der Junge über die gebogenen Hörner strich. Die Geste ließ ihn erröten.

"Das ist Metall", murmelte der junge Mann. "Du trägst eine wirkliche Rüstung, und du kannst wirklich -" Er verstummte und machte eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung des Autos.

"Wir sollten fahren", sagte Loki heiser. Etwas Warmes hatte sich unversehens in seiner Brust geöffnet, wie ein Energieball, der sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Er war nicht sicher, was das bedeutete. "Unser Auto parkt etwas ungünstig."

Das schien den Jungen zurückzubringen in die Realität. Er lachte auf. "Wir blockieren nur die 10th Avenue. Während der _Rush Hour_. Könnte nicht schlimmer sein."

"Also dann?" Loki deutete auf die Seitentür.

"Das ist ein _Wrack_ ", sagte der Junge. "Ich weiß nicht, wie du es hergezaubert hast, aber es wird nicht fahren. Es ist _schrottreif_."

"Undankbares Geschöpf." Loki schnippte und ein Schauer von Funken zuckte um das alte Auto. Im nächsten Moment sah es aus wie der schwarze Sportwagen, der gerade an ihnen vorbeigebraust war.

"Simple äußerliche Kopie, fährt nur, weil ich daran glaube. Ganz grundlegende Magie. Wenig Energieaufwand." Loki versuchte es zu erklären, während er den Wagen mit einer Handbewegung zum Starten brachte. Er schaute nicht auf die Fahrbahn, als er losfuhr und die Spur wechselte. Es war nicht notwendig.

"Magie", wiederholte der Junge zweifelnd. Er saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, hielt seine Sporttasche auf dem Schoß und darauf Lokis Helm. "Ernsthaft? _Magie_?"

Loki seufzte. Gab es eigentlich irgendein Reich, in dem die Leute Magie etwas _aufgeschlossener_ gegenüberstanden? "Zauberkunst, Hexerei, _Seidr_ – alles Facetten derselben Sache." Er legte eine Hand aufs Lenkrad, wie er es bei den Fahrern der anderen Autos beobachtet hatte. Er fand, dass es sehr elegant wirkte.

"Soll ich dir das jetzt glauben? Du bist ein außerirdischer Gott mit Zauberkräften? So eine Mischung aus Harry Potter, Bibelfernsehen und Alf?"

 _Konfuses Gewäsch_. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, einem Sterblichen etwas erklären zu wollen. Je mehr man sagte, desto mehr unverständige Fragen kamen auf einen zu.

"Erzähl mir lieber etwas von deinem Theater", sagte Loki. "Ich wette, du spielst den Prinzen und kriegst am Ende die Prinzessin."

"Allwissend bist du schon einmal nicht." Der Junge lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und grinste. "Es ist eigentlich Tanz", erklärte er. "Verstehst du etwas von Tanz?"

Loki dachte an das betrunkene Gehopse in der großen Halle von Asgard, wenn die anwesenden Götter ausreichend Bier und Met konsumiert hatten. "Ah – nein", gab er zu. "Ist das notwendig?"

"Gegenfrage: Warum bist du mir nachgegangen?"

"Ich wollte wissen, wo du hingehst. Warum hast du mich angesprochen?"

"Du bist nicht gerade unauffällig, weißt du?"

"Ha!"

"Was, _ha_?"

"Gib zu, dass du mich kennenlernen wolltest."

"Unsinn. Ich dachte, du brauchst Hilfe. Hab ich doch schon gesagt."

Loki schaute geradeaus durch die Frontscheibe und lächelte kryptisch.

"Bildest du dir darauf etwas ein? Ich hätte auch jeden anderen angesprochen, der einen Helm mit goldenen Hörnern auf dem Kopf hat!"

"Dann gefallen dir die Hörner? Sie sind nämlich unbequem zu tragen."

Der Junge schnaubte amüsiert. "Für einen Gott bist du ziemlich eitel", sagte er.

"Ich bin nicht nur ein Gott, ich bin auch ein Prinz." _Sogar in zwei verschiedenen Reichen._

"Anständige Götter tragen Sandalen und einen Lendenschurz."

"Gräßlich. Außerdem bin ich nicht anständig."

"Nicht? Heißt das, ich sitze mit einem unanständigen Fremden im Auto?"

Fast gegen seinen Willen musste Loki lachen. "Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wo ich dich absetzen soll."

"Ich dachte, du wolltest die Probe sehen!"

Lokis Augen funkelten. Er drehte sich zu seinem Beifahrer und lächelte maliziös. "Ist das eine Einladung?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, dann wandte der Junge sich wieder ab. "Warum nicht?" Er sagte sonst nichts, aber in seiner Stimme lag etwas, das Loki nicht deuten konnte.

Loki fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. "Also dann. Wohin?"

"Nächste Ausfahrt. Hier." Der Junge klopfte an die Seitenscheibe. "Rechts abbiegen. Siehst du den Parkplatz?"

Loki sah heruntergekommene Gebäude, die Ruine einer Fabrikshalle, einen Müllplatz mit überquellenden Containern.

 _Interessant_.

Er nickte und kurvte mit quietschenden Reifen quer über drei Fahrspuren.

 

Loki verstand eindeutig _zu wenig_ von Tanz.

Er lehnte in einer dunklen Ecke eines abbruchreifen Gebäudes ("Hier ist unser Proberaum", hatte der Junge ihm erklärt) und beobachtete, wie eine Gruppe junger Menschen in hautfarbenen Trikots vor schwarz bemalten Wänden – nun ja, _tanzten_.

Was er sah, verwirrte ihn.

Zuerst hatte ihn irritiert, dass die Tänzer so gut wie nichts trugen, was ihre Körper auch nur annähernd bekleidet hätte. Sie waren zwar nicht _nackt_ , aber die hautengen Trikots überließen kaum etwas der Fantasie. Es waren, im Wesentlichen, schöne junge Sterbliche, die in einem leeren Raum ihre vollkommenen Körper präsentierten. Was an sich erfreulich gewesen wäre, wenn es Loki nur gelungen wäre, den Sinn und Zweck des Ganzen zu entschlüsseln.

Kunst in Asgard war bunt, laut und _viel davon_.

Das hier war – _wenig_. Der riesige Saal, der eine alte Fabrikshalle gewesen sein mochte, war leer bis auf die Tänzer und ein paar Stuhlreihen für Zuschauer, die während der Probe unbesetzt blieben. Sonst war da nur Staub, oder jedenfalls etwas Staubähnliches, das den Boden bedeckte und hier und da in Wolken hochstob, wenn einer der Tänzer besonders stürmisch über den Boden wirbelte. Mit der Zeit blieb der helle Staub an den Körpern der Tänzer kleben und akzentuierte ihre Gestalten.

 _Perfekte Gestalten_.

Das musste man den Menschen lassen - sie brachten ziemlich viel zustande mit ihren begrenzten Möglichkeiten. Die tanzenden Frauen bewegten sich mit einer Kraft und Sicherheit durch den Raum, die der von Schildmaiden im Kampf um nichts nachstand. Und die Männer – Loki fühlte sich fast schuldig, soviel Schönheit und Eleganz ungeniert _anzustarren_. Der Junge, mit dem er hergekommen war – Loki biss sich auf die Lippen. Er war _vollkommen_ , kräftig wie ein Krieger aus Lokis Heimat, aber zugleich grazil, sanft, _verwundbar_ , wie er sich halbnackt in diesem Raum voller Halbschatten und wirbelnder Staubwolken bewegte.

 _Ungeschützt_.

An diesem Punkt begann Loki, etwas von dem zu verstehen, was diese wirbelnden Figuren in ihrem Tanz auszusagen versuchten.

Da waren Muster zu erkennen - _Begegnungen_. Frauen und Männer trafen zusammen, umkreisten einander, stießen einander ab oder verstrickten sich in gemeinsame Bewegungen, die einmal länger, einmal kürzer dauerten.

Es waren _Geschichten_ , verstand Loki plötzlich, winzige, unklare Erzählungen. Einzelne Motive, so vieldeutig und verschwommen wie die elektronische Musik, die den Saal durchflutete.

 _Anziehung und Abstoßung_.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Loki blinzelte und löste sich aus seiner Ecke. Die Tänzer verschwanden durch die offene Doppeltür, hinaus auf den Korridor. Auf dem schwarzen Boden, im weißen Staub, waren nur mehr ihre Fußabdrücke zu sehen.

 

Loki wartete. Die Frau, die das Licht im Saal bedient hatte, fragte ihn, ob er noch fotografieren wollte. Er tat, als ob er die Frage verstünde, und verneinte. Sie drehte das Licht ab und ließ ihn ihm Dunkeln stehen.

Vielleicht sollte er gehen? Irgendwie war der weitere Verlauf des Abends unklar geblieben. Als sie vor dem Gebäude angekommen waren, hatte Lokis Begleiter seine Tasche geschnappt, war losgerannt und hatte Loki über die Schulter hinweg zugerufen, er solle den Hinweisschildern zum Saal folgen. Mehr hatten sie nicht vereinbart.

_Keine Planung, keine Ordnung._

_Genau wie Thor._

Loki trat hinaus auf den Korridor. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Begleiter einfach rufen. Nur –

Er kannte den Namen des Jungen gar nicht, mit dem er hergekommen war.

In Asgard war es nicht notwendig, nach Namen zu fragen. Jeder kannte jeden. Seit Jahrhunderten.

"Hallo!" Da war eine Tür am anderen Ende des Korridors, unter der ein Lichtstreifen hervorquoll. Loki ging darauf zu. "Hallo", rief er, "bist du noch da?"

Er lauschte und hörte Wasser rauschen. _Duschräume_. Das ergab Sinn, Sterbliche wurden so leicht _schmutzig_.

"Hallo?"

Keine Antwort. Loki klopfte.

Er stolperte fast vornüber, als die Tür von innen aufgerissen wurde.

Der Raum war voll. Mit _Frauen_. Alles voller Frauen. Wäre der Dampf nicht gewesen, hätte Loki auf einen Blick mehr nackte Haut gesehen als in den letzten dreihundert Jahren.

"Ja?" Die Frau an der Tür musterte ihn.

"Ich, äh –" Seine Lippen waren plötzlich trocken.

"Das ist die Damenumkleide."

"Ich weiß, ich – Verzeihung."

Sie grinste. Sie trug die knappste Unterwäsche, die Loki je gesehen hatte. Nicht, dass ihr Körper irgendeine Bedeckung gebraucht hätte, aber der wenige Stoff machte es fast noch reizvoller, als wenn sie völlig nackt gewesen wäre. Loki zwang sich, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

"Und du willst?"

"Ich suche – ah –"

"Er sucht Josh!", rief eine Stimme aus dem Dampf. Loki sah nur einen dunklen Haarschopf. Und dann ein Paar vollkommener Brüste, als die Frau sich aufrichtete und seinen Blick suchte. "Josh hat ihn mitgeschleppt!"

Loki schoss das Blut in den Kopf. Und anderswohin. Ruckartig wandte er sich ab. "Ah, ja. Genau. _Josh_. Den suche ich." _Glaub ich zumindestens_.

Die Frau an der Tür verdrehte die Augen. "Sag das doch gleich. Die Männerduschen sind ein Stockwerk weiter unten."

"Okay." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. "Danke dir." Irgendwie konnte er sich schwer losreißen.

"Kein Problem. Sonst noch was?"

"Nein."

"Tolles Outfit, übrigens." Sie betrachtete ihn. "Bist du Schauspieler?"

"Manchmal", sagte Loki.

Sie drückte die Tür wieder zu.

 

Wenigstens war die Auskunft richtig gewesen: Als er die Treppe hinunterstieg und ein Stockwerk tiefer in einem identischen Korridor stand, kam ihm eine Gruppe Männer entgegen.

 _Feuchtes Haar_. Die Umkleide konnte nicht weit sein.

"Ist Josh noch da?", fragte er einen der Tänzer.

"Jepp. Gelbe Tür, dort hinten."

_Gelbe Tür._

Loki klopfte. Dann öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt.

"Josh?"

"Loki? Bist du das? Komm rein, ich bin der Letzte!"

Dieselbe Dampfwolke wie zuvor bei den Frauen.

 _Und tropische Temperatur_. Wieso hatten es die Menschen bloß gern so _warm_?

Der Junge, der Josh hieß, stand breitbeinig vor ihm, sein Handtuch um die Hüften. "Ich muss noch duschen", erklärte Josh, "sorry."

Lächelte er? Ja, da war ein kleines Lächeln auf Joshs Gesicht. Offenbar hatte er nichts dagegen, dass Loki ihm bis in die Garderobe gefolgt war. Überraschend eigentlich, wenn man bedachte, dass er Loki noch vor kurzem auf der Straße hatte stehen lassen wollen.

 _Definitiv ein Fortschritt_.

Aber wie ging es nun weiter? (Vielleicht ging es überhaupt nicht weiter. Vielleicht hätte Loki die Umkleide erst einmal in Frauengestalt betreten sollen, um auszuprobieren, wie Josh darauf reagierte. Vielleicht -)

_Bloß nichts überstürzen._

"Kein Problem", sagte Loki vorsichtig. "Ich warte dann draußen auf dich."

"Kannst auch hier warten." Josh deutete auf die Schränke an der Wand. "Ich hab Cola in meinem Spind, bedien dich." Er watschelte in Richtung der Duschen.

 _Na wenn das so ist._ Loki wandte sich um und setzte sich auf die nächste Bank. Die Sterblichen waren schwerer einzuschätzen, als er gedacht hatte. Aber gut, er hatte schließlich ein Abenteuer erleben wollen, jetzt konnte er sich genauso gut darauf einlassen. Auch wenn er nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass ihn sein Ausflug in eine _Gemeinschaftsdusche_ verschlagen würde. (War das hier eine Situation wie nach dem Kampftraining in Asgard, wenn die Krieger kameradschaftliche Scherze machten und nackt im See baden gingen? Oder galten in Midgard andere Regeln zwischen Männern? Nicht dass Loki je sicher gewesen wäre, was die Regeln in Asgard eigentlich waren – irgendwann hatte er ohnehin beschlossen, dass die Regeln für ihn nicht galten.)

Loki sah sich um. Die Wand war gesäumt von nummerierten Kästchen, offenbar mit einem primitiven Sperrmechanismus. Eines der Kästchen stand offen. Er spähte hinein: Schuhe, Menschenbekleidung, Handtücher. Eine Flasche mit brauner Flüssigkeit. Loki rümpfte die Nase.

Weiter hinten in der Umkleide wurde Wasser aufgedreht.

 _Verdammt heiß hier drin_ , dachte Loki. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er seinen Helm verschwinden. (Und seine Handschuhe. Und sein Cape.)

 _Besser_.

Aus der Dusche kam ein leises Pfeifen. War das eine menschliche Sitte, beim Duschen vor sich hin zu pfeifen? Er schaute auf. Auf den hell beleuchteten Fliesen zwischen den offenen Duschkabinen konnte er Joshs Schatten erkennen.

"Hat es dir gefallen?"

Loki stand auf. "Deine Pfeiferei?", fragte er in Joshs Richtung.

Josh lachte. Anscheinend schluckte er Wasser dabei, denn er musste husten. "Die _Performance_ ", krächzte er, "du Scherzkeks."

Unwillkürlich kam Loki näher. Wie nahe, fiel ihm erst auf, als er vor der offenen Duschkabine stand. Der Anblick von Joshs muskulösem Rücken ließ ihn einen Augenblick verstummen.

"Ja", sagte er schließlich zu Joshs Rücken. "Sehr."

Josh griff mit einer Hand nach dem Duschgel, ließ einen Klacks auf seinen Kopf tropfen und schäumte seine Haare ein. "Die Choreo ist noch nicht perfekt. Mein _Pas-de-Deux_ mit Claire? Das muss viel besser werden."

"Mir hat alles gefallen", sagte Loki. Er starrte auf die tätowierten Schriftzeichen auf Joshs rechter Schulter.

Josh hielt den Kopf unter den Wasserstrahl. "Sag das noch mal", rief er, während er mit beiden Händen Schaum aus seinen Haaren wusch.

"Mir hat es gefallen", wiederholte Loki lauter.

"Ich wollte es nur noch einmal hören", sagte Josh und drehte sich um. Wassertropfen perlten über seine Haut und zerstoben rund um ihn. Im Licht der Deckenlampe sah er aus wie von einem überirdischen Schein umgeben. Dann griff er mit einer Hand hinter sich und drehte die Brause ab. "Gibst du mir das Handtuch?"

Loki wollte sich abwenden, _irgendetwas_ tun, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er fühlte sich wie unter einem Zauber.

Josh war so _schön_.

Seine Haare, seine Lippen, seine Schultern. Die elegant geformten Muskeln. Die golden schimmernde Haut. Die Vollkommenheit seiner Arme und Beine, seine schmalen Hüften, der helle Flaum auf seinen Beinen und – _und_ \- unter einem Nest von krausem Haar sein Schwanz, seidig an seinem Oberschenkel.

Loki biss sich auf die Lippen und flüchtete.

 

"Loki? Loki!"

Loki fand sich selbst lächerlich, wie er sich im Halbdunkel auf dem Parkplatz neben dem Gebäude herumdrückte. Überhaupt verhielt er sich in dieser ganzen Episode nicht seinen Standards entsprechend. _Das kommt davon_ , sagte ihm eine innere Stimme, _wenn man diese Sterblichen ernst nimmt_. _Es sind_ Untertanen. _Sie gehören auf die_ Knie.

Seufzend wandte er sich um. Er hoffte, seine Beschämung war nicht zu deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Josh runzelte die Stirn und musterte ihn. "Hast du dich umgezogen? Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt!"

Das war die erste Konsequenz, die Loki aus dem überwältigenden Gefühl von Lächerlichkeit gezogen hatte: _weg mit der Rüstung_. Stattdessen hatte er den Look kopiert, den er an einem der anderen Tänzer gesehen hatte: Es waren Sportsachen, dunkles T-Shirt, knielange Shorts aus undefinierbarem Material, _Sneaker_. Nicht das erste Mal, dass Loki Menschenbekleidung trug, aber unter Joshs prüfendem Blick fühlte er sich unerwartet _nackt_ : Kleidung in Asgard hatte viel mehr Schichten.

Und wieso war _er_ plötzlich derjenige, der begutachtet wurde?

Das lief alles nicht nach Plan.

Loki wollte sich einen Sterblichen aussuchen, und wenn er ganz sicher war, dass derjenige seinen Vorstellungen entsprach, wollte er eine Entscheidung treffen.

 _Er allein_.

Sollte der Sterbliche ruhig _einwilligen_ , aber es musste Lokis Entscheidung bleiben. _Lokis Wahl_.

Warum machte es ihn bloß so _nervös_ , wenn Josh vor ihm stand und ihn ansah?

"Hast du die Sachen hergezaubert?" Josh begann zu grinsen. "Sieht gut aus an dir."

_Und schon wieder stellte dieser Sterbliche etwas mit ihm an._

Loki wollte sich nicht geschmeichelt fühlen, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. "Findest du?"

"Jepp, finde ich. Macht dich jünger."

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

"War nur als Kompliment gemeint." Josh wich seinem Blick aus und schaute auf den Boden. "Hör mal", begann er, "wegen vorhin, in der Umkleide. Ich war – Nach einer Performance ist man voll auf Adrenalin. Da tut man schon mal etwas Unüberlegtes. Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein."

Loki zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Die Lüge kam fast überzeugend über seine Lippen: "Das verkrafte ich schon."

"Und außerdem – Vielleicht lebe ich in einer Blase, aber deine Signale waren so etwas von _eindeutig_. Ich meine, welcher Typ besteht darauf, bei einer Tanzprobe zuzusehen? Vermutlich habe ich nur bemerkt, was ich bemerken wollte. Ich dachte, wir hätten so etwas wie Chemie."

"Meinst du Alchemie?"

"So was Ähnliches." Josh schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir echt leid, Mann. Ich hab dich falsch eingeschätzt."

_Seit fünftausend Jahren ist es niemandem gelungen, mich richtig einzuschätzen. Und genauso lange arbeite ich daran, genau das zu verhindern._

Loki presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie nannten ihn den Gott der Lügen, aber die Hälfte seiner Lügen waren gar keine.

_Es gab nur zu viele Wahrheiten zur Auswahl._

Josh betrachtete ihn. "Der Fairness halber solltest du berücksichtigen, dass ich außer dir noch keinen Göttern begegnet bin. Da tut man sich schwer."

"Mhm."

"Du bist aber nicht homophob oder so? Wie ist das in deiner Religion?"

"Ich bin ein _Gott_. Religionen sind für Untertanen."

"Okay. Verstehe." Josh grinste. "Weißt du, mit deinem Kostüm und allem drum und dran – Als ich dich unter der Brücke bei den Obdachlosen gesehen habe, dachte ich zuerst –" Er zuckte die Achseln.

"Dass ich verrückt bin?"

"Es hat sich aufgedrängt, sorry. Dort in der Nähe gibt es eine psychiatrische Anstalt. Hin und wieder rennt denen einer weg, der nicht wegrennen sollte."

"Ich werde dich in einen Frosch verwandeln", sagte Loki. "Aber erst später."

"Später?"

Loki hob die Hand und Josh zuckte zusammen. Loki ließ die Hand wieder sinken. "Keine Angst, ich habe doch gesagt _später_."

"Okay." Josh lachte ein wenig gezwungen. "Dann ist erst mal alles cool zwischen uns?"

"Alles cool." _Was auch immer das genau hieß._

Sie standen sich gegenüber.

_Alles cool._

Nein, überhaupt nicht. Das alles war vollkommen unbefriedigend, in jeder Hinsicht.

"Dann gehe ich jetzt", sagte Josh. "Hat mich gefreut, dich kennenzulernen."

Da war wieder dieses warme Gefühl in Lokis Brust. Aber diesmal wusste er, was er damit anfangen würde.

Er ging auf Josh zu, legte den Arm um seine Hüften und küsste ihn.

 

_Guter Plan._

Oder besser: Der Plan war auf einmal vollkommen unbedeutend geworden. Alles, was zählte, war der überraschte Laut, den Josh von sich gab. Und dann sein warmer Körper, als er sich enger an Loki presste. Seine Hände auf Lokis Hüften, unerwartet kräftig.

Loki seufzte, als sich Joshs Lippen für ihn öffneten, so _warm_. Seine Zungenspitze berührte Joshs Zähne und glitt tiefer in die feuchte Wärme. Josh lachte atemlos; er zog sich zurück, um Luft zu schöpfen, bevor er seinerseits die Lippen auf Lokis Mund drückte. Wenn er wirklich überrascht gewesen war von Lokis Kuss, dann hatte er sich jedenfalls schnell gefangen; er sog Lokis Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und _knabberte_ daran, bis Loki leise stöhnte.

Josh leckte sanft über die wunde Stelle. "Du schmeckst wie ein Mensch", wisperte er.

"Enttäuscht?" Loki schob eine Hand in Joshs Nacken, um ihn festzuhalten. An seinen Fingerspitzen spürte er feuchtes Haar. "Hm?" Er _zog_ daran, bis Josh den Kopf zurück bog. Loki konnte nicht anders, er musste seinen Hals küssen. "Du hast recht", flüsterte er. "Die Alchemie zwischen uns stimmt genau."

"Chemie", verbesserte Josh. "Das andere war früher."

"Mhm." Loki hob den Kopf und suchte seine Lippen, aber Josh fasste ihn an den Schultern und schob ihn rückwärts. "Was? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

"An die Wand", flüsterte Josh. "Raus aus dem Licht."

Der Mauervorsprung schirmte sie von der Parkplatzbeleuchtung ab. Loki musste grinsen, als er die kalte Mauer in seinem Rücken spürte. "Wen stört ein bisschen Licht?"

Josh küsste ihn auf den Mund, heftig und _dreckig_. Dann wanderten seine Lippen über Lokis Mundwinkel auf seine Wange und zu seinem Ohr. Loki fühlte die Spur seiner Küsse feucht auf seiner Haut. "Ich bin noch nie verhaftet worden", flüsterte Josh. "Was hältst du von _Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses_?"

"Erregung –?"

Statt einer Antwort küsste Josh Lokis Hals, erst unter dem Kinn, dann seine Halsader entlang. Sein Atem jagte einen angenehmen Schauer über Lokis Rücken. "Würdest du die Nacht mit mir in einer Zelle verbringen?"

"Nein."

" _Nein?_ " Josh wollte sich aufrichten, aber Loki wob die Finger in sein Haar und presste sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge.

"Hör nicht auf. Warum sollten wir verhaftet werden?"

Joshs Mund wanderte über Lokis Brust, seine Zunge tastete über den hautengen Stoff und suchte nach Lokis winzigem Nippel. Er atmete einen feuchten Kuss über die empfindliche Stelle. Plötzlich war auch das dünne T-Shirt zu viel Bekleidung. "Ich lass mir was einfallen", wisperte er. Seine Hände glitten unter Lokis Shirt und Loki stellte sich vor, wie sich Joshs Daumen und Zeigefinger um den harten Nippel schlossen, vielleicht ein Hauch von Fingernagel mit dabei, gerade noch erträglich. Aber zu seinem Bedauern wanderten Joshs Hände nicht aufwärts, sondern abwärts, über Lokis Hüften bis zum Bund seiner Shorts.

_Oh._

Er hielt die Luft an, als Joshs Hand zwischen seine Beine rutschte, aber er presste sich unwillkürlich gegen die warme Handfläche. Es war beschämend, wie schnell er auf die Berührung reagierte - und die unanständige Hand war noch nicht einmal _in_ Lokis Hose.

"Josh", wisperte er. Das alles war so nahe an seiner heimlichen Fantasie, dass er sich fast schämte, Josh dafür zu benutzen.

"Alles okay? Ich würde dich gerne anfassen, weißt du?"

"Mhm."

"Gibt es noch etwas, das ich wissen muss? Ich meine, du siehst menschlich aus, aber -" Joshs Finger stupsten gegen Lokis Hoden.

" _Ah –_ "

"Nicht, dass mich der Blitz trifft, weil ich etwas falsch gemacht habe."

" _Oh ja._ " Lokis Kopf kippte in den Nacken, als Joshs Hand unter den elastischen Bund seiner Hose glitt. "Das mit den Blitzen ist mein Bruder. Ich bin – _ah_ – harmlos. Absolut."

"Lügner." Josh ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, in einer unwahrscheinlich grazilen Bewegung. Mit geschickten Händen schob er die Shorts von Lokis Hüften und beugte sich vor. Loki spürte kühle Luft auf seiner nackten Haut und dann die Berührung von Joshs Lippen.

_An seinem Schwanz._

_Was?_

Er fühlte so etwas wie Panik in sich aufsteigen. "Josh?", flüsterte er und sah an sich herunter. "Was machst du da?"

_Weißt du nicht, dass es unehrenhaft ist, so etwas zu tun?_

Josh hob den Kopf. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Lust, er hielt Loki in einem losen Ring aus Daumen und Zeigefinger. "Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses", wisperte er. Seine Finger bewegten sich aufwärts, quälend sanft.

Loki bebte. "Ja, aber – _warum_?"

_Kein Krieger in Asgard würde je –_

"Weil ich es will?" Josh beugte sich wieder vor. Sein Atem traf Loki wie ein warmer Windhauch. "Soll ich aufhören?"

"Nein -"

"Nein was?"

Loki wusste nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte. _Alle Götter_ , dieser vollkommene Sterbliche vor ihm auf den _Knien_. "Hör nicht auf. Hör nicht auf, bitte." _Hier ist nicht Asgard. Und ich bin schwach._

Josh warmer Mund berührte ihn sanft, drückte einen Kuss auf seine Spitze. Dann spürte er Joshs Zunge, die seine Länge entlang glitt, von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze, als wäre er eine exquisite Süßigkeit.

Loki _wimmerte_.

"Du bringst mich um", flüsterte er.

Josh lachte an seiner nackten Haut. "Bist du nicht unsterblich?"

"Ich bin – _oh -_ "

Josh leckte mit der Zunge um Lokis empfindliche Spitze, verführerische Kreise, qualvoll und wunderbar. "Du bist?"

"Ich bin – _ich bin_ -"

Aber Josh wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern schloss die Lippen um Loki und nahm ihn in den Mund.

Lokis Verstand, unsterblich oder nicht, verabschiedete sich nach Walhalla. Seine Hand hielt Josh fester, und einen Moment lang hatte er nur den Wunsch, sich in dieser Wärme zu _versenken_. Joshs Lippen waren so feucht - Lokis Hüften bewegten sich wie von allein, suchten diese perfekte _Wärme_.

Einmal – zweimal -

Reifen quietschten.

Scheinwerfer leuchteten auf und fluteten den Parkplatz mit Licht. Türen wurden geöffnet und zugeschlagen.

"Halt still", wisperte Loki. "Nur noch ein bisschen – Josh‑"

Aber Joshs warmer Mund löste sich von ihm. "Das sind die Cops", zischte er, während er sich aufrichtete. "Du willst doch nicht wirklich verhaftet werden?" Seine Hände griffen resolut nach Lokis Shorts, um ihn wieder anzuziehen. Loki japste, als er das Gummiband unsanft über seinem Schwanz hochzog. "Loki? Wir müssen verschwinden!"

_Warum? Wohin?_

Warum war Lokis Verstand plötzlich so _langsam_?

"Loki?" Josh packte ihn bei den Schultern.

Er biss sich fest auf die Lippen. Der plötzliche Schmerz ermöglichte einen Augenblick der Klarheit.

Polizei. Personenkontrolle. Nachforschungen. S.H.I.E.L.D.

_Nicht gut._

Er legte beide Arme um Joshs Hüften. _Alle Götter_ , der Mann fühlte sich so _richtig_ an in seinem Arm. "Wo wohnst du, Josh?"

"Was? Ist das jetzt wichtig?"

Loki kniff die Augen zusammen. Zwei Polizisten waren aus dem Wagen gestiegen und kamen auf sie zu, Taschenlampe in der Hand. Hübsche Männer in hübschen Uniformen, aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

"Denk an deine Wohnung", sagte Loki und zog Josh enger an sich. "Konzentrier dich. Und halt dich an mir fest."

 

Der Raum verschob sich. Im nächsten Augenblick standen sie in einem kleinen, vollgeräumten Zimmer. Es war abstoßend _heimelig_ , Schuhe und Socken kugelten am Fußboden herum, von der Decke hing eine nackte Glühbirne, durch eine offene Seitentür konnte man ein winziges Badezimmer sehen (und benutzte Handtücher auf dem Boden). Loki ließ Josh los – und fasste ihn gleich wieder bei den Schultern, weil Josh verdächtig taumelte.

"Shit", murmelte Josh und griff sich an die Stirn. " _Oh shit_."

"Was heißt _Shit_? Sind wir falsch?" Loki sah sich um. "Ist das die falsche Wohnung?"

Josh atmete tief durch. "Nein", murmelte er, "die Wohnung stimmt. Das ist – das ist mein Vorzimmer. _Oh shit_." Er löste sich aus Lokis Griff und ließ sich auf dem Fußboden nieder. "Verdammt, mich dreht's."

"Das ist normal", sagte Loki. "Sollte gleich besser werden. Und dann machen wir da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben. Ja?"

Josh schnaubte amüsiert. Dann zog er eine schmerzliche Grimasse und begann, mit zwei Fingern die Stelle zwischen seinen Augenbrauen zu massieren. " _Au_. Aber sonst geht’s dir gut?"

"Mir? Warum?"

Josh schnaubte wieder. Diesmal klang es weniger amüsiert. "Sind wir gerade durch die Luft geflogen? Was war das genau?"

"Wir mussten weg." Loki zuckte die Achseln. "Ich habe uns weggebracht."

"Okay. Alles klar. Danke." Josh strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und fixierte Loki mit seinem Blick. Dafür, dass er am Boden saß und ziemlich blass um die Nase war, war der Blick sehr intensiv. "Ich glaube, ich brauch jetzt erst mal was zu trinken. Irgendwie war das alles ein bisschen viel." Er holte tief Luft und rappelte sich hoch. "Willst du auch was?"

Loki sah ihn fragend an. "Wasser?"

"Ich dachte an Alkohol."

"Ah." Diese Problemlösungsstrategie kannte er aus Asgard. "Hast du Met?"

"Nur Tequila." Josh grinste. "Ist aber ganz was Ähnliches."

 

"Gutes Zeug", murmelte Loki anerkennend. "Völlig anders als Met, aber die Wirkung ist hervorragend." Er lehnte sich zurück, an das gepolsterte, aber völlig abgewetzte Betthaupt.

 _Sorry_ , hatte Josh gesagt, _ich hab keine Couch. Ist eine kleine Wohnung_.

Also saßen sie auf Joshs Bett – um sich zu _unterhalten_.

"Es geht hauptsächlich um die Wirkung", bestätigte Josh. Er lehnte sich ebenfalls an das Betthaupt. "Meine Tasche ist nicht zufällig mitgekommen bei unserer kleinen Flucht, oder?"

"Deine Tasche?" Loki dachte nach. Im Vorzimmer hatte er keine Tasche gesehen. Und Josh hatte sie nicht in der Hand gehabt, als er sie teleportiert hatte. "Ich fürchte, die steht noch auf dem Parkplatz. Ist das schlimm?"

Josh schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist nichts Wertvolles drin. Nur meine verschwitzten Sachen."

"Ich kann sie holen." Loki sprach, bevor er nachgedacht hatte. Teleportieren verbrauchte eine Menge magischer Energie, aber andererseits – Josh würde sich freuen. Loki sah ihn an, aber Josh schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Vielleicht später", sagte er. "Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

"Mhm."

"Warum warst du so überrascht, als ich dir einen Blowjob geben wollte?"

"Einen was?"

"Du weißt schon. Bevor uns die Cops gestört haben."

Oh. _Das._

Jetzt sollte er auch noch darüber _reden_?

"Es hat dir gefallen, oder nicht?"

Loki antwortete nicht. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? _Ich bin hierher gekommen, um ein Abenteuer zu erleben – aber dann habe ich die Nerven weggeschmissen? Weil ich plötzlich mehr an dich gedacht habe als an mich selbst? Weil ich gut bin im Schaffen von Illusionen, aber leider ganz schlecht in meiner eigenen Haut?_

Josh strich mit dem Handrücken über Lokis Oberschenkel. "Kann es sein, dass du ein bisschen schüchtern bist?"

 _Ich bin nicht_ schüchtern _, du Wurm von einem Erdling, ich bin ein_ Gott _._

Das wäre eine gute Antwort gewesen, aber irgendwie brachte Loki es nicht heraus. Stattdessen sagte er: "Wo ich herkomme, ist das alles anders als hier."

Josh zog seine Hand zurück. "Nämlich wie?"

Loki nahm die Tequilaflasche, ignorierte den eingelegten Wurm und trank. Als er die Flasche wieder absetzte, war sie fast leer. Es war noch immer zu wenig Alkohol, als dass er ihn wirklich gespürt hätte, aber schon die Einbildung half ein wenig. "Wenn du ein Sklave wärst, wäre es in Ordnung, was du getan hast. Aber für einen freien Mann – für einen Asen -" Jetzt zögerte er doch. "Es ist erniedrigend", murmelte er. "Kein Krieger in Asgard würde so etwas für einen anderen Mann tun."

"Moment mal. Wie kann etwas erniedrigend sein, was ich _gerne_ tue?"

Lokis Mund war plötzlich trocken. "Es spielt keine Rolle, was du willst. Die Sicht der Gesellschaft zählt, nicht deine."

"Aha." Josh nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und leerte den Rest. "Ihr habt eine Scheißkultur", sagte er. "Nimms mir nicht übel."

Loki beäugte die leere Flasche. "Tu ich nicht."

"Aber irgendwie glaubst du an diese absurden Regeln. Du findest es falsch, wenn ich zärtlich zu dir bin?"

"Nein!" Doch. _Ich weiß nicht_.

"Was sind eigentlich wir in dieser Hierarchie? Ich meine, _Menschen_? Sind wir Sklaven oder Freie?"

Loki griff nach der Flasche, aber sie war tatsächlich leer. "Untertanen", murmelte er.

"Wie bitte?"

Loki setzte sich aufrechter hin. "Hör mal", sagte er, "Asgard ist weit weg von hier. Können wir – können wir die Fragen nicht sein lassen und einfach so tun, als ob alles gut wäre? Alles _cool_?"

Josh streckte die Hand aus. Zu Lokis Überraschung berührte er sanft seine Wange. Die Geste machte Loki verlegener machte als alles bisher. "Ich habe jahrelang Coming-out-Beratung gemacht", sagte Josh leise. "Falls du Unterstützung brauchst -"

"Unterstützung, wobei?" Loki verstand kein Wort, aber sicherheitshalber schüttelte er Joshs Hand wieder ab. Hatte er auf dem Parkplatz so eine lächerliche Figur abgegeben, dass Josh ihm _Hilfe_ anbot? Zugegeben, sein erotischer Erfahrungshorizont war etwas ungewöhnlich, über die Jahrhunderte betrachtet, aber _Hilfe_ hatte er bisher noch nie gebraucht.

"Bei deiner Selbstdefinition", erklärte Josh geduldig. "Um herauszufinden, wer du bist?"

"Ich weiß, wer ich bin." _Auch wenn es ein langer Weg dahin war_.

"Bist du ganz sicher?"

Loki schaute auf seine Hände, die hell und menschlich aussahen, keine Spur vom Blau der Jötunns. Diese Gestalt – diese _menschenähnliche_ Gestalt, die Odin für ihn geschaffen hatte – war genauso wenig seine eigentliche wie all die anderen. Aber es war die Form, in der er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hatte. "Wer ich bin?", wiederholte er zweifelnd.

"Wenn du nicht drüber reden willst, ist es auch okay."

"Ich war einmal eine Fliege", sagte Loki. Er schaute noch immer auf seine Hände. "Ich war ein Pferd und ich war ein Fisch. Ich war eine Schlange. Ich war Dunst und Nebel. Ich war Wasser und Erde und Feuer. Ich war Mann und ich war Frau."

"Meinst du das jetzt wörtlich?"

"Diese Gestalt, die du siehst -" Loki unterbrach sich. "Diese Gestalt, die du siehst, ist mir am vertrautesten", sagte er dann. "Aber sie bestimmt mich nicht. Ich bin Loki. Wenn das deine Frage beantwortet."

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es verstehe."

 _Natürlich nicht._ "Ist es denn wichtig, wer ich bin?"

"Für mich schon."

"Und wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre? Wäre es dir lieber, ich würde dir etwas vorspielen? Etwas Eindeutiges?"

Josh schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Nein, Loki, so habe ich das nicht gemeint."

"Sondern?"

Die Pause dauerte länger, als Loki erwartet hatte. Dann sagte Josh, "Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob du dir vorstellen kannst – Ich meine, ob du dir vorstellen kannst mit mir -"

Loki sah ihn an.

Josh verstummte. Er deutete auf die leere Tequilaflasche. "Ich hole Nachschub", sagte er.

 

Als er aus der Küche zurückkam, eine Flasche billigen Gin unter dem Arm, stand Loki am Fenster und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

_Grün und gold von Kopf bis Fuß._

"Du hast wieder das Götter-Outfit an", stellte Josh fest. Er blieb an der Bettkante stehen und deponierte die Flasche auf dem Nachttischchen. "Dann ist unser Date wohl beendet."

Loki schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. "Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen", sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen. "Nicht in diese Stadt und nicht zu dir."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Loki fuhr herum. Er hatte Widerspruch erwartet, vielleicht sogar Bedauern, aber diese simple Zustimmung war doch enttäuschend.

"Ja, klar." Josh klang resigniert. "Du flüchtest. Hab ich nicht anders erwartet."

"Ich _flüchte_ nicht."

"Ich kann es sogar verstehen." Josh verzog das Gesicht. "Ich rede zuviel. Gay-Pride, Psycho-Gequatsch, so bin ich eben. Mein Ex hat es auch nicht hören wollen. Mich hält keiner länger aus als eine Nacht. Alles gut, liegt an mir."

Loki starrte ihn an. "An _dir_?"

Josh wandte sich der Ginflasche zu und öffnete sie. "Du weißt ja, wo die Tür ist", sagte er über die Schulter. Der Schraubverschluss machte ein winziges Geräusch, als er die Flasche öffnete.

"Jetzt warte mal! Schmeißt du mich raus?"

"Erraten." Josh hob die Flasche und nahm einen kräftigen Zug.

Als er sie wieder absetzte und sich umwandte, saß Loki auf der Bettkante.

Josh runzelte die Stirn. "Verschwindest du jetzt oder was?"

"Es liegt nicht an dir."

"Wovon redest du?"

Loki starrte vor sich auf den Boden. "Ich finde, du bist –" _Alle Götter, wie sagte man das bloß?_ "Du bist richtig nett."

Josh schnaubte, aber es klang nicht amüsiert. "Du brauchst mir keinen Honig ums Maul zu schmieren. Ich bin ein großer Bub."

"Nein, ich meine es ernst. Ich habe – Als ich hergekommen bin, wusste ich nicht, was mich erwartet. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, jemanden kennen zu lernen. Ich meine, jemanden wie dich."

"Du meinst, einen _Untertanen_ ohne Schamgefühl?"

"Nein! Du hast mich falsch verstanden, oder ich habe mich nicht klar ausgedrückt. Glaub mir. Ich wollte dir erklären, warum ich überrascht war. Ich wollte nicht –" Loki hob den Kopf und sah Josh in die Augen. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du dann bereust. Verstehst du das?"

"Ich verstehe dich überhaupt nicht", sagte Josh. Er setzte sich neben Loki auf die Bettkante. "Das heißt, ich verstehe die Wörter, aber ich weiß nicht, was du mir sagen willst."

"Was das Verstehen betrifft – was heißt eigentlich _Gay-Pride_?"

"Ist nicht so wichtig, Loki."

"Irgendwie ist es lachhaft, dass du mich nicht verstehst. Angeblich sind Wörter meine Stärke."

"Ach was."

"Sie nennen mich nicht umsonst den Gott der Lügen."

"Und, haben sie recht? Lügst du?"

"Wann?"

"Jetzt zum Beispiel."

Die Frage ließ Loki innehalten. "Nein", sagte er. Er dachte nach. "Ich will, dass du mich verstehst. Wenn ich dir Lügen über mich erzähle, funktioniert das nicht."

"Das ist entweder wahnsinnig clever oder wahnsinnig naiv."

"Es ist natürlich clever. Gib mir die Flasche."

Josh streckte die Hand aus. Lokis Finger berührten seine, als er die Flasche übernahm. "Danke."

"Bitte. Das ist übrigens einer der Gründe, warum ich tanze. _Hips don't lie_. Kein Geplapper, keine Lügen." Er wartete, bis Loki die Flasche wieder abgesetzt hatte, und grinste, als er das Gesicht verzog. "Gin", erklärte Josh. "Nicht so deins, was?"

Loki schüttelte den Kopf. "Ekelhaft. Aber Hauptsache, es wirkt." Langsam begann er tatsächlich, so etwas wie angenehme Schwerelosigkeit im Kopf zu spüren.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide.

Dann sagte Josh, "Eigentlich bist du so etwas wie ein Sextourist."

"Ich weiß nicht, was das ist."

"Jemand, der auf Urlaub fährt, um Sex zu haben. So wie du, mit deiner kleinen Lustreise auf die Erde." Er musste lachen.

"Bei uns heißt es nicht _Erde_ , bei uns heißt es _Midgard_ ", sagte Loki und zuckte die Achseln. Seine lederne Rüstung knarrte - er hatte fast vergessen, wie unbequem sie war. "Und ich wehre mich gegen das Wort _Lustreise_."

Josh prustete. "Wie du das aussprichst, einfach perfekt."

"Jetzt reichts wieder, ja? Wolltest du nicht übers Tanzen reden?"

Josh schüttelte den Kopf, aber es schien ihm nicht gut zu tun. "Shit", sagte er und griff sich an die Stirn, "ich bin betrunken. Mich dreht's schon wieder. Kann sein, dass ich jetzt nur mehr Blödsinn rede." Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, seine abgewinkelten Beine hingen über die Bettkante. "Also was ich sagen wollte. Tanz ist auch eine Art von Kommunikation. Durch den Körper. Es wird nicht gesprochen, und trotzdem werden Geschichten erzählt."

"Sind es Zeichen?"

"Hä?"

Loki sah ihn an. "Du bist ja wirklich betrunken", sagte er grinsend. _Bezaubernd_. "Ich meine eure Bewegungen, sind das Zeichen?"

"Es sind nur Bewegungen. Es liegt beim Zuschauer, einen Sinn darin zu erkennen. Oder auch keinen."

_Wie Runen, offen für Interpretation._

"In Asgard", sagte Loki, "haben wir diese Schriftzeichen. Runen. Sie tragen eine wörtliche Bedeutung, aber auch eine übertragene. Wenn du so willst, eine magische." Er zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ließ er sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken sinken. Sein Arm berührte wie zufällig den von Josh. "Du hast solche Zeichen auf der Schulter."

"Hallo! Dann hast du mich unter der Dusche ja doch angesehen!" Josh drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Bevor du weggelaufen bist."

"Ja, hab ich." Loki errötete. _Drei Schriftzeichen, ineinander verschlungen, auf deiner rechten Schulter._ "Ich habe mich gefragt, warum du dir so etwas in die Haut ritzen lässt."

"Ich hatte eine Wikinger-Phase. Zuviel ferngesehen."

"Mhm."

"Gefällt's dir nicht?" Josh stützte sich auf den Ellbogen. "Was? Sag jetzt nicht, die haben mir etwas Falsches eintätowiert!"

"Nein", sagte Loki und schaute an die Decke, "es ist nichts Falsches."

Ganz im Gegenteil, je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr erkannte er den Sinn.

 _Heilige Nornen_.

"Willst du's noch mal sehen?" Josh setzte sich auf; er schwankte ein wenig, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze ab und zerrte mit einer Hand sein T-Shirt von der Schulter. "Kannst du was erkennen?"

"Ja, ja. Vorsichtig, du zerreißt dein Shirt!" Loki setzte sich ebenfalls auf und schob sanft Joshs Hand zur Seite. _Drei blauschwarze Zeichen auf heller Haut_. Seine Hand zitterte, als er darüber strich. Die Runen schienen unter seiner Berührung mit kaltem Licht zu leuchten.

"Puh", protestierte Josh, "du bist _eisig_!"

"Tut mir leid."

Er verdrehte den Kopf, um Loki über die Schulter hinweg ansehen zu können. "Der Typ, der mir die Schrift gestochen hat, meinte, sie bedeutet so was wie ' _Vaya con dios_ '."

"' _Geh mit den Göttern_ '?" Loki runzelte die Stirn. Er berührte die Zeichen, eines nach dem anderen. "Mann", sagte er. "Ritt. Gott."

Josh zog sein T-Shirt wieder hoch. "Das kommt doch ungefähr hin. _Reite mit Gott. Geh mit den Göttern_. Ungefähr dasselbe."

"Findest du?"

"So wie du fragst, gibt es sicher einen Haken."

"Glaubst du mir nicht?"

"Dem Gott der Lügen? Warum sollte ich?"

Loki sagte nichts.

Aber er grinste.

"Muss man es anders übersetzen?" Josh betrachtete ihn forschend. "So wie _Der mit dem Wolf tanzt_? _Der mit – dem Gott –_ " Er unterbrach sich. "Ich kapier's nicht."

Loki ließ sich wieder nach hinten kippen. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Willst du wissen, was in meiner Kultur das größte Tabu von allen ist?"

 

Josh war aufgesprungen. Er stand neben dem Bett, seine Augen riesig, sein Blick absolut _geschockt_.

"Veräppelst du einen Betrunkenen, ist es das?"

Er fixierte Loki, der noch immer entspannt auf dem Rücken lag. "Du liest meine Tätowierung als _Mann fickt Gott_? Und deshalb soll ich dich _ficken_? Richtig soweit? Obwohl du mir vor einer knappen Stunde erklärt hast, was für ein schreckliches Tabu ein _Blowjob_ ist?"

Loki bedeckte sein Gesicht mit dem abgewinkelten Arm. "Du bist unnötig vulgär."

"Das ist keine Antwort, du selbsternannter Gott!"

Loki seufzte. "Ein schlichtes _Nein_ hätte genügt, wenn du keine Lust hast."

"Verdammt noch einmal, ich will es _verstehen_! Also ist Ficken bei euch nicht ehrlos und verboten und was weiß ich?"

 _Erstaunlich, was man alles besprechen kann, wenn man sich den Arm vors Gesicht hält_. "Das Tabu gilt nur für den Empfangenden", murmelte Loki. "Für den _Passiven_. Für alles, was man als _weiblich_ interpretieren kann. Als Aktiver darfst du tun, was du willst."

"Entschuldige mal, das ist doch absurd!"

"Es ist, wie es ist."

"Das ist eure Religion? Dagegen ist ja der _Papst_ vernünftig!"

Okay, jetzt war der Arm überm Gesicht doch hinderlich. Und überhaupt ließ es sich schwer diskutieren, wenn man auf dem Rücken lag. Loki richtete sich auf. "Ich habe keine Religion", sagte er nachdrücklich, "ich bin ein _Gott_."

"Blablabla, wie auch immer. Dieser ganze sexualmoralische Quatsch –"

"Kann es sein, dass du Vorurteile hast?"

"Vorurteile? Es sind keine verdammten _Vorurteile_ , wenn ich deine Ansichten bescheuert finde! Das ist ein schlichtes _Urteil_ , Loki. Ihr seid _homophob_. Und misogyn. Und -"

Loki stützte die Hände auf die Knie. "Josh."

"Rückschrittlich, homophob und –"

"Josh! Ich habe nicht _meine_ _Meinung_ referiert. Ich bin sowieso der übliche Verdächtige, was solche Dinge betrifft."

Josh fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Oh mein Gott", murmelte er. "Oh. Mein. Gott."

"Loki", sagte Loki und lächelte milde.

"Kannst du diesen lahmen Witz jetzt mal lassen?"

"Tut mir leid. Josh? Würdest du dich trotzdem wieder setzen? Bitte?"

Josh atmete tief durch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber er setzte sich wieder neben Loki auf die Bettkante. "Ich werde es wahrscheinlich bereuen", sagte er, "aber was genau meinst du damit, dass du der übliche Verdächtige bist?"

Loki grinste. "Küss mich."

Josh verdrehte die Augen, aber er beugte sich vor und küsste Loki auf den Mund. "Ich werde _nicht_ mit dir schlafen", sagte er. "Erstens bin ich zu müde und zweitens bin ich zu betrunken."

"Tatsächlich."

"Und außerdem schlafe ich heute ohne Zähneputzen."

"Mhm."

"Und ohne Zahnseide zu benutzen."

"Schockierend."

"Normalerweise mache ich Stretching vor dem Schlafengehen, aber heute –"

"Schon verstanden. Heute gehen wir einfach nur schlafen."

"Wir? Das ist _mein_ Bett, Loki! Du kannst dich nicht selbst einladen!"

"Dann lädst _du_ mich ein? Ich bin nämlich auch etwas - angeheitert."

Josh seufzte. Vielleicht dachte er darüber nach, wieso eine Zufallsbekanntschaft von der Bahnbrücke plötzlich auf seinem Bett saß. "Okay", sagte er dann, "meinetwegen. Bevor du dich betrunken durch die Galaxis beamst und wer weiß wo landest." Er klopfte mit der flachen Hand neben sich auf die Matratze. "Schnarchst du?"

"Natürlich nicht", sagte Loki.

Seine rechte Hand malte ein Siegel in die Luft. Um seine Fingerspitzen flackerte hellblaues Licht, dann lagen sie traulich nebeneinander auf dem Bett, in grünkarierten Pyjamas.

" _Shit_ ", sagte Josh, "jetzt habe ich Halluzinationen. Ich bilde mir ein -" Er starrte auf seinen grünkarierten Ärmel. "Der Gin war echt zu viel."

"Gute Nacht, Josh", sagte Loki und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn.

Er war, trotz allem, sehr zufrieden.

 

"Du bist ja wirklich hier."

Loki öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Es war eindeutig Morgen. _Es war eindeutig zu früh, um sich zu unterhalten_. Er lauschte auf Joshs Stimme.

"Ich habe geträumt, ich hätte einen nordischen Gott in meinem Bett." Josh klang einigermaßen perplex. "Aber jetzt bin ich wach und du bist –"

"Ich bin hier." Loki gähnte und streckte sich wie eine schläfrige Katze, bevor er seine Wange wieder an das Kissen schmiegte.

"Ja", murmelte Josh, "definitiv. Du bist die hartnäckigste Halluzination, die mir je begegnet ist." Er schob sich enger an Loki heran und legte den Arm um seine Hüften. "Obwohl ich kalt geduscht habe."

Ach, das war der Duft. _Duschgel_. Oder _Haarshampoo_. Immerhin, der Sterblich war reinlich.

Und _erregt_.

Loki spürte, wie sich eine unverkennbare Erektion von hinten an seinen Oberschenkel presste. Sein Interesse an dieser Unterhaltung sprang von null auf hundert. "Was hast du denn geträumt?" Seine Stimme klang schläfrig-heiser, aber Josh schien es sexy zu finden, denn er strich Lokis Haar zur Seite und küsste seinen Nacken.

"Ich war ein Krieger in deinem Land", flüsterte er an Lokis Ohr. "Und aus Gründen, die mir im Traum vollkommen logisch erschienen sind, habe ich einen Gott gefangen genommen. Hey, lachst du über mich?" Er biss Loki spielerisch in den Nacken.

Der sanfte Biss ließ einen angenehmen Schauer über Lokis Rücken laufen. "Mhm. Ich lache doch nicht."

"Du bist so arrogant wie der Gott in meinem Traum. Aber es wird dir nichts nützen."

"Ist das ein Versprechen?"

Josh legte die flache Hand auf Lokis Bauch und zog ihn an sich. Er war definitiv _hart_ , seine Erektion presste sich an Lokis Hintern und Loki stöhnte leise. _Das. Perfekt._

"Es war ein ziemlich heißer Traum", wisperte Josh. "Der Gott war zufrieden mit mir."

"Bist du sicher, dass es ein Gott gewesen ist?"

Josh drückte sich an ihn, sein Atem strich heiß über Lokis Ohr. "Er sah aus wie du. Helle Haut und dunkles Haar und – "

Loki kippte seine Hüften und rieb sich an ihm. "Kein Gott würde sich je von dir besiegen lassen, _Erdling_."

"Ich habe meine Methoden." Joshs Hand glitt über Lokis Brust aufwärts und berührte seine Lippen. Zwei Finger streichelten Lokis Mund, bis er die Lippen öffnete und Joshs Finger in seinen Mund saugte. Das Gefühl von Joshs warmen, überraschend kräftigen Fingern in seinem Mund, als hätten sie das Recht, sich dort breitzumachen, sandte eine Welle von Begehren direkt an Lokis Schwanz. Er leckte und saugte und fühlte sich plötzlich leer, als Joshs Finger mit einem obszönen Geräusch aus seinem Mund glitten.

Bis Joshs Hand sich in seine Hosen und zwischen seine Hinterbacken schob.

"Lass das Zeug verschwinden", murmelte Josh, "ich will dich sehen."

Loki brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand. Dann zwang er seinen Verstand zur Konzentration und ließ ihre beiden Pyjamas verschwinden.

Der Effekt war überwältigend. Sie lagen aneindergedrückt, nackte Haut an nackter Haut, Joshs Finger warm und feucht an Lokis Öffnung. Sie stöhnten beide.

"Mach schon", stieß Loki hervor. "Worauf wartest du?"

Josh presste einen Kuss zwischen Lokis Schulterblätter, während er einen Finger vorwärts schob. Loki legte den Kopf in den Nacken und wartete darauf, dass sich sein Körper an das neue Gefühl gewöhnte.

"Noch einen", wisperte er. Es fühlte sich so gut an, die Dehnung, die Passivität, die _Hingabe_. "Noch zwei, mach schon."

Er gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich, als Josh sich aufrichtete. "Josh?"

"Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich brauche nur –"

Loki spürte, wie Josh über ihn kletterte und mit einer Hand nach der Schublade des Nachttischchens griff. Kurz darauf war die Hand an seiner Öffnung wieder da, feucht und glitschig.

_Erotische Hilfsmittel, Midgard-Style._

Er _keuchte_ , als Josh zwei Finger in ihn schob, unnachgiebig vorwärts, und dann einen Moment lang abwartete, bevor er sie sanft hin und her bewegte. Das war _besser_ als Lokis Pläne, viel besser – soweit sein Verstand noch zu zusammenhängenden Gedanken fähig war, wollte er absolut _nichts anderes_ als mit diesem Sterblichen die Regeln der asgardischen Anständigkeit zu brechen.

_Und zwar gründlich._

"Weiter", forderte er heiser, "mehr."

Joshs Atem strich über seinen Nacken. "Du bist ungeduldig, mein schöner Gott."

"Und du bist langsam."

"Ach was." Joshs Finger krümmten sich in ihm und Lokis Rücken _bog sich_ wie von selbst, als Josh die richtige Stelle traf. "Götter", schluchzte er. "Ja."

Das Gefühl, an dieser Stelle berührt zu werden, war so atemberaubend, dass Loki kaum bemerkte, wie sich ein dritter Finger in ihn schob. Erst als sich die Finger öffneten um ihn zu dehnen, spürte er den Unterschied zu vorhin – aber es war zu wenig, noch immer viel zu wenig.

"Mehr. Josh. _Bitte_."

"So ungeduldig."

"Lass die Spielerei, ich –" Josh Finger glitten unsanft aus ihm und Loki japste. Er hörte, wie Folie zerriss, dann das leise Ploppen einer Verschlusskappe und ein feucht-glitschiges Rutschen. Die Sterblichen brauchten doch für _alles_ irgendwelche Hilfsmittel. Aber die boshafte Bemerkung wollte ihren Weg nicht über seine Lippen finden, stattdessen hörte er sich sinnlos stammeln, "Bitte. Bitte, Josh - _ah_."

Joshs Erektion presste sich gegen seine Öffnung, breit und stumpf, und Loki rollte sich gehorsam auf den Bauch. Sein eigener Schwanz drückte sich unbequem hart in die Matratze, aber es war zu verführerisch, einfach so liegen zu bleiben. "Mach schon", wiederholte er und ließ den Kopf auf seine Arme sinken, "weiter." Vermutlich war er lächerlich, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, selbst als Josh bereits in ihm war, "Weiter. Mehr. _Götter_ , ja. Hör nicht auf. _Mehr_."

Er stöhnte, als Josh ihn um die Hüften fasste und ihn hochzog auf Ellbogen und Knie. Er war so _erfüllt_ , Josh in ihm bis zum Anschlag, genau richtig, _vollkommen_.

"Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte Josh. "Und du fühlst dich so gut an."

Er zog sich ein Stück zurück und presste dann wieder vorwärts, erst sehr sanft, dann mit mehr Nachdruck, bis er seinen Rhythmus fand. Loki ließ den Kopf vorwärts fallen, versuchte, nichts zu denken, _konnte_ nach einer Weile nichts mehr denken als _Genau das_. _Genau so_.

_Lasst mich ehrlos und unmännlich sein, wenn ich das dafür bekomme._

Der weißglühende Höhepunkt überwältigte ihn, erst Feuer, dann Frost, aus seinem Innersten, aus Joshs Berührung tief in ihm, anders, neu, _zu viel_.

Lokis Arme gaben nach, er kippte nach vorn und registrierte lange Zeit gar nichts.

Irgendwann spürte er, wie Josh sich von ihm löste, und ein ungeheures Bedauern, wieder allein zu sein.

 

Etwas war _falsch_.

Das Gefühl war wie ein leiser, pulsierender Schmerz in Lokis Hinterkopf; er schmeckte es, leckte es von seinen trockenen Lippen. Etwas stimmte nicht, er war zu entspannt, zu unkontrolliert. Zu sehr _bei sich_.

Er verstand, bevor er die Augen öffnete.

Noch bevor er Josh erschrocken nach Luft schnappen hörte, als wollte er etwas sagen, was er sich dann verkniff.

Loki hielt die Augen geschlossen. Die roten Augen der Jötnar waren immer das Schlimmste gewesen, schon in den Geschichten, die er in seiner Kindheit gehört hatte: ein untrügliches Zeichen für die Bösartigkeit der Eisriesen.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte er. "Ich wusste nicht, dass das passieren wird."

_Lass die Augen zu. Egal was –_

Aber seine Lider klappten auf ohne sein Zutun, als Joshs Finger sanft seine Brust berührte. Unwillkürlich suchte er Joshs Blick und sah das Erschrecken in seinem Gesicht, als er Lokis purpurne Augen sah, und dann das Bemühen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Loki wandte den Kopf zu Seite. "Es tut mir leid", murmelte er noch einmal. _Ich weiß nicht, warum das passiert ist. Ich wollte es nicht._ Unwillkürlich krümmten sich seine Finger, um einen Zauber um sich zu ziehen, um dieser Lage, dieser _Gestalt_ zu entkommen, aber Joshs Hand war schneller.

Joshs Hand, die sich an Lokis Wange legte.

"Mein Gott", flüsterte er. Seine Finger berührten Lokis Stirn und Loki brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, dass Josh die erhabenen Male auf seiner Haut nachzog. "Du bist ein Wunder."

 _Ich bin ein Monster_ , dachte Loki. _Ein blauhäutiges, rotäugiges Monster, und das ist meine wahre Natur._

Aber er sagte es nicht. Da war etwas in Joshs Blick, das ihn Hoffnung schöpfen ließ.

Das und die Tatsache, dass Joshs Hand noch immer seinen Körper erforschte.

"Deine Haut ist _kühl_ ", sagte Josh. "Darf ich sie küssen?"

_Küssen? Das war sein erster Gedanke?_

"Küssen?", wiederholte Loki ungläubig.

Josh beugte sich über ihn und leckte seinen Nippel, der sich unter der Berührung aufrichtete wie eine winzige, dunkelblaue Perle. "Oh mein Gott", murmelte Josh, "das ist so scharf. Bist du _überall_ blau?"

Loki hob den Kopf und begegnete seinem Blick: dunkel und _fasziniert_.

_Seltsamer Erdling._

Er streckte sich ausgiebig und ließ die Decke zur Seite rutschen. "Mhm", machte er, "vielleicht solltest du nachsehen?"

 

*****

 

Irgendwann hatte sich Loki wieder in seine gewohnte Gestalt gehüllt, ohne Nachzudenken, wie ein Heimkommen. Wie eine zweite Haut, die ihn so vollkommen beherbergte, dass seine _eigentliche_ schon lange fremd geworden war. Oder besser: _nie vertraut geworden war_.

Josh bewegte sich und drückte sich näher an ihn. Das war das Seltsamste – dass Josh sich hatte von einem blauhäutigen Monster _ficken_ lassen und dann eingeschlafen war, sein Gesicht an Lokis Brust geschmiegt.  

Als hätte er vergessen, dass man listigen Lügnern nicht trauen kann.

Loki hielt still. Josh seufzte leise, aber er wachte nicht auf, sein Atem blieb tief und ruhig wie zuvor.

Vorsichtig berührte Loki sein blondes Haar.

Es gab nicht wirklich viel zu tun in Asgard, wenn er darüber nachdachte.

_Zeit genug._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sag hallo auf tumblr: [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com)


End file.
